Someone who cares
by Yeratel
Summary: Makoto rechaza a Rin, es todo lo que necesitan saber. "Sí, tener a alguien con los brazos extendidos a ti... Eso era lo que importaba." MakoRin- HaruRin / ONE SHOT.


Mas impacientado no te podías encontrar. Movías con nervios las piernas, pasaste una mano por tu cabello rojizo y de repente te levantas de tu asiento solo para acercarte al agua. Miraste tu reflejo ¿Y que viste? A la persona más patética de todas. Gruñiste con enfado y te giraste. Tu camisa termino en el suelo y que bien que traías el bañador debajo de tu pantalón porque si hubiese sido necesario hubieras entrado desnudo.

Te lanzaste al agua, impactando fuertemente. No te elevaste. Decidiste quedarte en el fondo, conteniendo la respiración, solo disfrutando de la poca calma y serenidad que el agua podía proporcionarte.

Más aun así continuabas mortificándote por lo mismo. No había alguien más quien pudiera llevar la definición de idiota mejor que tú. De eso estabas más que convencido.

¿Declararte? ¿A Makoto? Que idea tan más estúpida. La peor que habías tenido en toda tu vida. Nunca debiste haberlo intentando. No cuando sabías a la perfección que esté, desde niños, su única adoración había sido Haru.

Celoso te encontrabas y en extremo molesto. Pero eso era lo que decías sentir para ocultar tu dolor.

Te habías acercado con decisión a Makoto, esté como siempre te recibió con una enorme sonrisa emocionado de verte. La misma emoción que presentaba con todos. A excepción de Haruka, mierda con él siempre había un trato especial. Uno que desearías recibir.

La conversación era amena aunque un poco irritante. Con un "Haru hizo…"por aquí y un "Haru también…" Por allá. Sí, no fue era parte de tus temas de conversación favoritos. Querías de cierta manera Haru, no lo ibas a negar. Sin duda alguna lo querías, pero te hacía sentir tan herido la hermosa forma en la que los ojos de Makoto solo brillaban para él.

Aun así, con todo eso, te atreviste a decirle tus sentimientos. Al principio el otro pensó que se trataba de una broma. Te avergonzó tener que repetirlo varias veces hasta convencerlo que era verdad lo que decías.

Lo que vino después era algo que se esperaba pero aun así, deseabas y no fuese a pasar. Te rechazo olímpicamente, recalcando sus sentimientos por su amigo.

-Lamento si hice algo que te confundiera Rin. De verdad te aprecio, pero solo como un amigo ¿Sabes? Estoy enamorado de Haru-chan.

Oh, ese maldito. Quizás lo que más detestabas era que te sentías incapaz de odiarlo, pues él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Ya necesitabas aire.

Tenías que elevarte, ir a la superficie.

Tus ojos estaban cerrados, hiciste una mueca de seguro. Tus pulmones comenzaron a reclamar el aire. Seguías negándoselos. Abriste la boca involuntariamente dejando escapar lo único que te quedaba.

Sentiste unos labios contra los tuyos. Esa boca te estaba obligando a tener aire de nuevo. Abriste los ojos de golpe con solo el contacto teniendo la sorpresa de encontrarte a Haru quien una vez que se separaron hizo y salieras con él.

Te miraba con esos ojos penetrantes de siempre, te sostenía pegado a él. Había algo en su rostro parecido al reproche. Molesto por lo que tú estabas haciendo.

Respirabas agitado, tosiendo un poco.

-¡¿Qué mierdas fue eso?! –Gritaste -¡¿Por qué no me dejaste?! -Volviste a gritar, ahora quebrando.

No negaste que te impresiono la fuerza aplicada por Nanase cuando tú en medio de tu berrinche comenzaste a moverte bruscamente para zafarte de su agarre. Fuiste débil, porque en poco tiempo te encontraste aferrado al pobre llorando. Todo eso, todavía dentro de la alberca.

-Sé lo que paso- Te dijo al oído. Obviamente sabía y que había pasado, era de esperarse- ¿Qué pensabas hacer? – Ahora, un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda. Había un tono el cual nunca había utilizado el otro contigo. Te alejaste solo para verlo con impresión, observando esa severa mirada suya- Idiota.

Beso tus labios de nuevo, te intentaste oponer pero no dio mucho éxito. Sucumbiste a él. Te aferraste, mordiste sus labios.

Haru era alguien que no utilizaba las palabras a menudo, siempre se daba a entender con sus acciones. Y ahora, te estaba declarando lo que sentía por ti.

No, no estabas enamorado de Haru. Estabas enamorado de Makoto. Pero este te había rechazado, y aquí estaba la razón de ello. Abrazándote, mirándote de la manera especial deseabas y Makoto te mirara.

Podías enamorarte de Haru. Sí, tener a alguien con los brazos extendidos a ti... Eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

**Si comentan a esta extraña historia sería una persona muy feliz. ~ **


End file.
